Life As It Was
by Maziodyne
Summary: -Chapters Revamped- Reiko Asayuki lived a mellow, common life. Day by day, she would follow the same routine. Unfortunately for her, with the emergence of Tsuna's mafia life, her own life would become undone. HibarixOC
1. Ch 1: Misplaced for an Instant

Life was as normal as it could get. Wake up, use the bathroom, go to school, go back home, eat dinner, use the bathroom again, sleep, and then repeat. Maybe take a trip to the convenience store to go buy a snack or some juice. Maybe go a stroll down to the park. Go visit a friend possibly. Yes, just the regular life of a middle school student... I used to live that life. Now here I am, about to go literally head on with the reaper. Well that doesn't really matter at the moment, after all, I'm about to die in just a few seconds. And to think I thought today was going to be just another day in the life of little me... Oh that's right, I forgot to introduce myself. I shouldn't lose my head even if it's about to be torn off my neck; forgive my rudeness.

My name is Reiko Asayuki. I am about to be a former Namimori Middle student. Looking at myself, I can say that I am the picture of amazing, standing at 5"2' with medium length black hair and brown eyes. How much more different can you get? I look like any other person in Namimori, with the exception of a few people. Anyways, let me tell you about how this day led to my very imminent death.

You know, the day started fairly much like yesterday and the days before it. I woke up a bit late and had to rush to school like always. I had to be extra careful though, as to not to run into that crazed committee head. I've had run-in's with that Hibari Kyoya, and let me tell you, he doesn't go easy on girls. I still remember those "pleasant" times… Oh the joy the memories bring me. But I digress.

Today seemed to be one of those uncommon lucky days, where Hibari was busy with some other schmuck. I'm sure he noticed me, but as soon as he did, I ran the life right out of me to the classroom. Also, I made it a few minutes before the bell rang. Catching my breath, I sat down. It seemed my friends were out for the count today, so I just waited for class to begin. While I was taking in the classroom scene, someone waved at me. It was the Sasagawa girl. Kyoko was her name. That girl was always so pretty and such an innocent one too. She was one hell of a "man-killer" without having much effort or even knowing it herself. Yea, you can say I'm a bit envious, but who wouldn't?

I hesitated but waved back to her anyways. She was too nice of a person to truly dislike. A few moments later the bell rang. The teacher strolled in and the daily rituals began as usual. We greeted, bowed, sat, and then daydreamed while the lecture went on. Or at least I did. Every now and then, people were called on to answer questions. That teacher was something else. He liked to pick on people who had no clue as to what was going on. Like always, that baseball ace, Takeshi Yamamoto, and the class slacker, No-Good Tsuna, would be called.

It would be like finding water on the sun if there were ever a day when those two weren't called. After making a fool of his students, the lecture continued its boring pace. As if it couldn't come any faster, lunch time began as the bells sounded their sweet chimes. Kyoko offered me to eat with her and another classmate, Kurokawa Hana, seeing as how I would be alone for the day. Bless that accursed heart of hers. I accepted figuring one day couldn't hurt and that I wouldn't want to be a loner for the day. I still had to get some lunch though, so I excused myself for a moment.

On my way to get lunch, I almost ran into some kid dressed up in a cow suit being followed by a little Chinese girl. I assumed they were heading towards No-Good Tsuna like always, so I thought nothing of it and went on to buy food. Luckily, I was able to grab something to eat over the mob of students also trying to get food and made my way back to class. As I walked in, I noticed another one of Sawada's kid friends waiting at his desk or something He sure does like to make a lot of friends with younger people; maybe he was into that loli-shota stuff. This one was wearing a fedora... Parents let their little kids wear all sorts of things these days, or maybe just the ones No-Good Tsuna meets.

Anyways, I walked up to the kid and told him that if he was looking for Sawada, he was probably up on the roof top. I had seen him and his friends head in that direction on numerous occasions. I guess that was their "spot." He just stared at me and it felt like he was sizing me up. For what you ask? I don't have a clue, but I can tell you that his glare was somewhat soul piercing. As soon as I felt uncomfortable, he smiled and just walked off, probably heading off to see Sawada. What a weird kid. Imagine that, a little kid creeping _me _out... Well, maybe it is believable; I don't have a knack for babies and kids. Being an only child might explain that a bit.

Ever since the year started abnormal things have been following that boy, but they happened so much that it became somewhat of commonplace.

Those two kids would come by very often, as well as some other weird girl from a different school. The kid wearing a fedora would show up a lot too. Now that I think about it, it always had something to do with Sawada. Yamamoto and that transfer student, Gokudera Hayato would also be constantly around him. Which reminds me, Gokudera would always be screaming "TENTH!" all across the school, trying to call to Sawada. What an ear sore. Also, what kind of nickname is that? What were they pretending to be, some gang or something and No-Good Tsuna was the leader? What a riot! I should probably be kicked for thinking such a ridiculous thing...

*AHEM*

As lunch ended and class resumed, the day went on like normal. The boring lectures continued with me trying to keep myself from falling asleep. School ended without a hitch. Clubs gathered to meet after school but I was always too lazy to join any of them, so I just left after saying a few goodbyes.

I got home and was about to relax until my mother asked me to go buy some stuff for dinner. Which now I wonder why she didn't just call me or something. I reluctantly agreed and went straight out again. Such is the life of an errand-running daughter. By the time I got done shopping, the sun was starting to set. I was a few blocks away from my house when I heard someone yelling. All I caught was "Lamb" and "stop" or something like that over a squeaky laugh. Both voices seemed really familiar.

That kid dressed up in the cow suit came into view, running down the street towards me. In the far distance, I saw No-Good Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera running after the kid. Unfortunately for me, the kid wasn't watching and slammed right into me. Flinching from my fall, I watched as one of the bags containing a melon I had bought slip out of my hand and smashed right onto the kid's face.

Naturally, my useless maternal instincts kicked in and I had no idea how to deal with him. He immediately started to cry. He started to mumble something like "Gotta stay calm" and tried to stop himself from crying. I let out a sigh of relief... That is, until he began to wailing even louder.

He started to pull a purple object out of his hair. When it was fully out, to my horror, it was a bazooka! What in the world was a little kid doing with a bazooka, hidden in his hair no less? Where did he even get it from? I immediately got up from the floor and grabbed one end of the bazooka. Amazingly, the kid tugged back as he cried. How in the world was this kid strong enough to have a "tug of war" with me, I would never know.

Moments later, I heard someone yell out "Lambo." The kid turned his head (still wildly crying, surprisingly) and I chose that moment to give a good yank. Now, at the time... I thought it was a good idea but looking back at it, I wish I never did. But the fact remains that I did and I lost my footing. The bazooka flew out of my hands... and right onto me!

I swear, at that moment I thought I was drugged because it seemed like I was going through a psychedelic episode. I felt like throwing up. Next thing I knew, I was in a traditional Japanese looking area. After I was done getting freaked out, curiosity got a hold of me. Wondering where I was, I carefully surveyed the place, went around a corner... and knocked right into a vase which shattered immediately. Panicking a bit, I quickly found a hiding spot and waited.

When I saw that nobody was coming, I got out from the hiding place and went towards another room, only this time being EXTRA careful. I opened the sliding door slightly and peaked in; nobody. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and I felt like I was in danger. I quickly turned around and there was a man entering the room. Glaring at me, he clutched a pair of weapons in both of his hands and slowly made his way closer.

You can just guess my reaction. That's right, I screamed. I don't know what went through my body, but I could not move for the life of me... and this situation really WAS for my life!

...And so, that brings me to right now. You wonder, how am I telling you all of this in just a few seconds? Well, they say that your life flashes before you when you are about to die. Oh, I can safely say this is a death or death situation. I'm sure you caught that too, but in case you didn't, let me put it this way...

...

...

...

...

I DON'T WANT TO DIE! HELP ME!

* * *

Okay, so that's the end of that.  
Excuse any spelling or grammatical errors; I tried my best to fix them all.

I didn't know what I wanted to write, and I didn't know how I should do it or even what the storyline should be. I ended up deciding that I might as well try my hand at an OC fanfic. A lot of people do have a hate for them, so I wanted to try to make a relatively "okay" OC.

To be honest, this really is an experiment. I don't know if I will continue or not. I guess it depends on the feedback I receive and how free I am with school and all. I'm not sure about pairings. Since people are very iffy when it comes to OC pairings, I don't know if I will even attempt to do it in the future (if I decide to continue) or who if any.

(The note inside the note: Reiko did have more "interactions" with Hibari than any other character so far but consider this just an introductory. It doesn't really mean much.

Also, about the 10 year bazooka, again-if I decide to go on with the story, questions left in this chapter will more than likely be answered in the next.) About the POV, it may be changed to third view depending on whatever gets into my self, also if I decide... well, you get the idea!

Okay, enough of the long author's note. I'm done. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Ch 2: A Glance to the Other Side

Thank you, I really appreciate your reviews. I wasn't too sure of the quality of my work and it helped me a bunch in my decision to continue despite some difficulty in my writing.** DestinyDez:** Thanks, I'll try my best to post stuff up!** Sylanc:** I actually am trying to figure out what to do with Reiko. She's still in my process of "character creation," but I hope she will be to your liking in the future!** .ame.:** Thank you so much! I hope I can go on also! XD I'm glad you like it.** supercakefairy:** I tried my best to keep it entertaining. I'm happy you think it's unique. I was afraid it may have sounded too generic.

Note: Umm... A slight change in POV for this chapter and possible future chapters. Please read the author's note for further explanation.  
Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and I never will from this chapter, before, and on.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Intruding and breaking my property... I'll bite you to death."

Had Reiko any sense left at the moment, she might have made the slight connection between the infamous line uttered by the person before her.  
It also didn't help that she also didn't notice the tonfas he wielded. What a shame...

She stood there, wide-eyed at the man before her. Not only did he look dangerous, it felt like he was the physical manifestation of danger itself! The girl did not doubt that this man would send her to the afterlife. The murderous intent was just rolling off him in waves. As he inched ever so closer, Reiko's heart felt more and more like a whirlwind. She knew she had to move... but any will she had to move had vacated her.

Seconds had passed but it felt like an eternity to the fearful girl. Feeling her legs give way, she slid to the floor. It was incredibly surreal, as if it was happening to someone else. Never in her life had she experienced such a terrifying feeling.

Who was this man?

He had stopped one foot away from her. There was only one word to describe the expression on his face: bloodlust. It chilled her to the core so much that Reiko had began noticeably shaking. The man could have not been more elated with how much the young girl was fearful. With a flick of his hand, the weapons he held became even more menacing. Spikes protruded from the whole length of the tonfas.

If Reiko's eyes were not secured in place, they would have popped right out of their sockets. Her eyes could not have gotten any wider. As wild images of her mangled body flashed in her head, she desperately squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her head.

"This is too much! I'd rather deal with that stupid Hibari than to deal with this!" She thought.

While the girl cowered on the floor, the figure drew up his arm to strike at the young girl.

*CRACK*

With the fierce swing, the spiked tonfa connected with an impact. Flecks of blood flew onto the tonfa and the floor.

"Hmph, Herbivore."

"..."

"..."

"... Oh shut up Kyoya."

* * *

"Where the hell did that damned woman run off to? How dare she speak badly of the Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed as he ran with several explosives in his hands. "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Hahaha. Wow Tsuna, I didn't know you had older people to play mafia also!" Yamamoto said in a cheerfully oblivious way. "What an interesting person."

At that moment, Tsuna had slowed his pace. Noticing that he was not following them as closely, Gokudera and Yamamoto halted.

"Tenth? What's wrong?" Gokudera inquired.

Tsuna came to a full stop, deep in thought. After the 10-year bazooka was fired and Lambo had run off once more, a professional looking woman appeared. Whatever she was doing beforehand seemed to have taken a lot of her attention as she was clearly surprised to see them. After she recomposed herself, the woman recognized Tsuna as the "Tenth" and began to make jokes about the "Tenth" of this era. Tsuna became embarrassed, Yamamoto laughed right along, and Gokudera exploded in anger. Gokudera had become so infuriated that he started to yell obscenities at the woman. Looking from Gokudera to Yamamoto and back to Tsuna, she seemed to be amused, yet put off by the yelling.

She gave a small laugh, put a single ring onto her finger, and had started to reach behind her. In response, Gokudera began pulling out several dynamite sticks, feeling compelled to blow away the woman who insulted his boss. Before anything could happen though, Tsuna noticed that something seemed to cross the woman's mind as her expression faltered. She huffed and retracted her hand from behind her. Bidding them good bye, she darted off into the distance.

Gokudera had yelled out to her, calling her all sorts of things and started to run after her. Tsuna and Yamamoto soon trailed after him up until this point.

"When I called out to Lambo, just before the bazooka went off..." Tsuna started, "...I could have sworn I saw someone from our class standing there."

"Our class, Tenth? Like who?" Gokudera asked.

"Ummm..."

"Oh, you saw her too, Tsuna? I think that was Asayuki. She disappeared right after the toy bazooka fell on her and that other woman showed up. What a great magic trick!" To the dismay of the other two, Yamamoto apparently still thought of everything as a game.

"Idiot baseball-nut," Gokudera muttered under his breath.

"Asayuki... Reiko?" Tsuna racked his memory to put a face to the name. After a few moments, it came to him. "That girl?" He soon recalled a girl who would habitually come to class late. He noticed that she would talk to Longchamp Naito every now and then, when she was not with her two other fellow classmates.

"Wait, if she was the one that got hit by the bazooka, then the woman that appeared was her older ten year self? She called me "Tenth"! AHHH! Not another one!" Tsuna yelled out, sinking to his knees. The idea of more "family members" was not a nice notion to him. He had not yet gotten used to it.

"Well, at least we know who that stupid woman was. Damn it. That idiot shouldn't be let off for insulting the Tenth! Lucky for her, she'll be sent back in a few minutes!" With his determination set, one could almost see the background blazing with fire behind him. "Next time she gets shot back over here, I'll make her pay."

Tsuna could only laugh nervously at him. He thought back about the past times where I-pin and Lambo had been switched with their older selves. Unfortunately, he realized a difference. I-pin and Lambo were kids so they wouldn't be aware of the difference in their surroundings. They would, instead, believe it to be some sort of game or something. It was anyone's guess as to who Reiko was in the future and what she was doing. Asayuki of the future may have known that Tsuna was the successor mafia boss, but the Asayuki of this era knew nothing of Tsuna and his ties to the mafia. What if her older self was in the middle of doing something important and the Asayuki of this era had gone and switched at a horrible time?

She could be hurting or, worse yet, dead! Five minutes may be short, but it only takes seconds to kill someone...  
Especially when dealing with the mafia! If something really did happen to the girl, it would inadvertently be Tsuna's fault! He couldn't have that hovering over his head.

* * *

There she was, bleeding insanely. Her arm was torn and mangled.

Her face was bruised and her left eye refused to open. Blood trickled from her lips. Reiko laid there wondering why such a thing would happen to her.

"It was all because of that cow kid. Sawada was chasing him, so I'm assuming that he was supposed to be watching him but couldn't handle the idiot kid. No-Good Tsuna, what a useless guy. He's the reason why I'm here dying..."

She squeezed her only good hand.

"Damn you, Sawada! Curse you to hell! I'm going to haunt you even after I die!"

With that, her spirit drained right out of her...

* * *

"WAHHHHHH!" Tsuna panicked. Of course, that was only the creation of his overactive imagination.

"Tenth?" Gokudera rushed over to Tsuna.

"Asayuki-san..." Tsuna said, still reeling from his imagination.

"Hmm? Is there something you need from Asayuki, Tsuna? She'll probably be in school tomorrow." Yamamoto replied.

"For once, that baseball-nut is right. Even if it was her older self, that dumb woman couldn't have gone far. I doubt anything would happen to the her of this era. That girl can find her own way home." Gokudera was still resentful of the girl's older self.

Tsuna looked at the sky for a moment and then back at this two friends.

"I suppose you're right. It's getting kind of late too and Reborn... OH NO! REBORN! He's going to kill me! Wah! The store that Reborn wants his coffee from is probably closed. What will I do...?"

Tsuna sank to the floor clutching his head. He was going to be in for one hell of a butt-kicking.

"Don't worry Tenth! I'll go fetch the some coffee!"

Still, it wouldn't matter. After all, Reborn was seriously picky with his coffee. Last time Tsuna ordered the wrong item, he couldn't sit down for a week!

"...Thank you Gokudera, but it's alright. I think I'm just going to go home..." Tsuna was dreading the moment he would step into the house without Reborn's coffee.

With that, the three separated and went their respective ways.

* * *

"Almost home..." Tsuna hung his head as he walked towards his house. Only one block left. He felt like a convict walking towards his execution. It was not a nice feeling.

As he turned into another path leading to the final corner of his house, he was shocked to see someone huddled over in a ball. He always had avoided suspicious figures, especially now that he was labeled as the tenth boss of the Vongola. The only problem was that it would be a whole additional ten minutes if he was to take a different path at this point and it was already getting late. Tsuna took his chance and inched his way to his house as carefully as possible while being the furthest he could be. He was one-third of the way passed the person and to his relief the person did not notice. Unfortunately for him, he just happened to step and on a twig. He heard the person take a quick sharp breath and froze.

"AHH! DON'T KILL ME!"

"HIIIIIE!" Tsuna was surprised at the outburst. Seconds later, it clicked in his mind.

"Asayuki-san?"

The person flinched. The figure hesitated for a moment before slowly looking up. Wide saucers stared up at the young Vongola boss.

"Sa...Sawada...?"

End chapter 2

* * *

I apologize for the horribleness of this chapter, but again, I hope you will tell me what you think. Thank you very much for reading!


	3. Ch 3: Coming to

Again, thank you so much for the comments and watches. Anything you've got to say, good or bad, helps better this story and also helps me become a better writer.

**CookieMonster525: **I'll try to continue to the end (I hope!); **.ame.: **Thanks a bunch for your input and for reading again! You've no idea how valuable your opinions are to me. There is no deeper meaning in that scene I wrote. **RemStrike87:** I hope it stays that way as I go on further. Thanks for adding the story **HitmanMiharu** and **staryskies75**.Thank you everyone!

I apologize for the slow pace of this story. I wanted to do a build up, but I didn't think it would be so long. I'm slowly but surely working it to what it's supposed to be as the story gets settled. I've some good news too. After thinking a while, I finally thought up of storyline to follow! Unfortunately, I think it'll take up to two more chapters to implement. I promise it will be at mildly interesting (at least I think it will be…lol.)

* * *

Chapter 3

Reiko was speechless. Her brain went into overdrive, trying to figure out had happened. That man was clearly right in front of her a few seconds ago. Now, standing just a few feet away was No-Good Tsuna.

"Was I hallucinating?" She thought. "No way! There is no way that I was. That was too real!"

She looked around, noticing the cement brick walls and pavement, recognizing where she was. No longer was she surrounded by tatami flooring and paper walls. Her fear slowly ceased as the new feeling of confusion washed over her.

"Umm, Asayuki-san… Are you alright?" Tsuna was slightly disturbed by her demeanor. She had just yelled at him in a fearful way, then had suddenly become quiet and highly on guard. "I wonder what she saw," he thought to himself.

Reiko snapped out of her thoughts. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she forgot that Tsuna was right in front of her. She stood up and stepped up to Tsuna.

"Sawada, how long have I been here for?" She said with a somewhat forceful tone in her voice while gripping onto Tsuna's shoulder.

"Eh? Well… I'm not sure. I was walking home," Tsuna nervously looked to the house behind him, "and I saw you here. It's been a few minutes I think."

"A few…minutes? Maybe I really was daydreaming or something," Reiko mumbled to herself as she backed off of Tsuna. "I'm going home..." With that, Reiko turned and started heading down the street.

Baffled, Tsuna remained watching as the disturbed girl left.

* * *

Reiko opened the door and haphazardly stepped into the house.

"I'm home!"

Her mother came into the walkway and greeted her.

"Welcome back, Rei-chan!" Watching her mother, she seemed to be searching for something, looking all around her.

"… …What are you looking for, mom?"

"Where are the groceries?"

* * *

Reiko trudged towards the school. Today, her mother had the lovely courtesy of giving Reiko a rude awakening. She was literally dragged out of the bed by her smiling mother saying something about "being on time."

"Rather than attendance, I bet it was for yesterday," she wearily thought to herself.

Yesterday had been exhausting, especially after she was sent back out to buy more groceries. It was hard enough coming up with an explanation since she was a horrible liar and it didn't make things better with her mother's exceptionally good ability to tell when someone tells a lie.

Although her mother said nothing about it, even to her father, Reiko knew her mother was agitated by the lame excuses Reiko gave for the missing groceries. With a huff, Reiko continued to class. Nothing made sense from the day before. The more she thought about the gap in her memory from when she "blacked out" and when she came to, the hazier her mind got. She recalled that it hadn't been too long between the times, yet nothing rang a bell.

"That guy couldn't have been there. Or maybe he was… Maybe I was kidnapped and swiftly thrown into some house! Maybe I was drugged, making me forget and then was dropped of at some random place! Maybe… … maybe I'm just thinking too much." Reiko looked downward, placing a hand across her forehead.

"What am I thinking? If I were to really believe that happened then I must be on the verge going out of my mind. I should stop worrying over it. I'm sure I was just really preoccupied with daydreaming or something."

Although it was extremely irritating not knowing what happened during the previous day, it would do no use to figure it out anyways. Everything was in place. Nothing was stolen from her and there hadn't been any visible injuries she saw. She decided to put all thoughts of the previous day behind her.

Other students continued to pile in as the clock wound down. The dazed girl reached her seat and plopped herself right down. She lazily supported her chin with her hand and gazed at the hallway.

"Well, I guess one good thing did come out of all that mess. I didn't have to deal with that demented violent freak today." As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she could have sworn she felt her soul leave her body. "For the love of living, it's the school executioner."

Hibari had been passing by at that same time. He was making his usual rounds, peering into each class as he went. Regrettably, Reiko's line of sight had met the glare of the committee head. His eyes narrowed and he scowled, clearly disappointed at something. Noticing this, Reiko felt a shiver go down her spine.

"Nothing good comes from that look. I feel like he's imagining my corpse."

The one-sided staring contest went on for several more seconds before Hibari went back to his route. Reiko blew strands of hair out of her face, relieved that the boy didn't just come in and beat her brains out just because.

"Feh, how crazy is this-fearing another student…Still, it's Hibari Kyoya we're talking about." Reiko mused.

She concluded her train of thought with a sigh.

Other than another usual boxer-wearing Tsuna entrance, the school day began smoothly. Every now and then, Reiko did notice a few glances from Tsuna, before quickly looking back to the front.

"What the heck is his problem? Could he be thinking about yesterday…? I guess I did act weird during that moment. Who knows what I was doing if even I don't know."

Before long, lunch rolled on by once more. The ritual of rushing for food occurred once more and the chattering of students filled the air. Tsuna and his usual group of friends were about to leave the classroom until someone called out his name.

"No-Goo... uh, Sawada! Hold on."

Tsuna turned around to see that it was Reiko calling out to him. Gokudera frowned at the sight of the girl.

"Asayuki-san?"

"About yesterday, excuse me for being rude. I was kind of out of it at that time. Don't ask why."

Tsuna was silent for a moment. He opened his mouth to say something until he was interrupted.

"Stupid useless girl, show some respect to the Tenth!" Gokudera was still fuming over the comments Reiko's older self threw during the previous day. It seemed he decided to vent it towards her younger self.

"Stupid..? Useless..? Who are you calling stupid and useless, you hotheaded idiot? I have no idea what you're talking about. Besides, I wasn't talking to you."

"Why you—"

The conversation had veered off into a dangerous atmosphere and had attracted the attention of other students. Fearing that it would end in the worst, knowing Gokudera's nature, Tsuna intervened.

"Ahhh! Gokudera, stop!"

"Tenth, she—"

"Gokudera, it's okay!"

Tsuna held back Gokudera, giving him a nervous smile. Gokudera forcefully bit back his tongue and glared at the Reiko as she glared back at him, holding back her own. Gokudera really did not like this girl.

"Ahaha… Sorry about that." Reiko gave a slight nod. "It's fine, Asayuki-san. I understand. As long as you're okay."

Reiko switched over to looking at Tsuna, her gaze less angry.

"Er.. Yea… Anyways, that's all I wanted to say."

Reiko waited a moment and headed back to her friends, while Tsuna, Gokudera (albeit reluctantly), and Yamamoto left for the school roof.

Apart from the various dirty looks from Gokudera's fan club members, school ended smoothly. Reiko looked at the time on her cell phone and then upwards to the sky. It was none too bright, but also none too dark. It was a normal day. Content with the flow of the day, Reiko gave a small smile and started to head home.

That freak incident dissipated from Reiko's mind, figuring that it was nothing more than a figment of her imagination. The days that followed were just like any other. They were simple regular days. Of course, she now had the hate from the fan club to deal with, but other than that, it was the same old usual routine over and over again.

Nobody knew, but several weeks would pass when those common days would come to a close.

Chapter 3 End

* * *

Well, that took a while. Sorry that I couldn't get it up sooner. I couldn't work out how this chapter would play out decently until recently. I'll try to update weekly or bi-weekly on weekends.

I hope that I got Tsuna's and Gokudera's character….somewhat right.

I never knew that it would be so difficult. Writing their lines, I would often think "would they really say this?" I have a greater respect for everyone here.

Regarding this chapter: I wanted to have at least one character to not get along with Reiko. I guess I chose Gokudera, him being the easiest person. Hibari is by default because of his nature (i.e. cloud). Yamamoto didn't have any lines. I know he should have but I couldn't think of anything. Sorry, maybe in future chapters.

If you like it, don't like it, or have anything else to say so far, tell me.


End file.
